


Giggle

by wolffairy506



Series: Aaric Headcanons [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, aaric - Freeform, babysitter bfs, caus yesss, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: Who takes care of Judith when Rick and the crew are out now, considering Olivia is dead? Eric and Aaron would be up for it, of course. This doesn't coincide with the whole depressing apocalypse thing, but whatever. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. They belong to AMC's The Walking Dead. 
> 
> Excuse any possible errors - it's late. I just have lots of feelings.

The door was slightly ajar, so Aaron just pushed it open. Sometimes Eric did this to get a draft through their house, which had been scorching since they'd opted to stop using air conditioning to conserve power.

The ginger man was in the kitchen, Judith sitting on the counter next to the sink. There was a plastic bib around her neck, and her little legs dangled off the granite. Eric had a gentle, protective hand on her as he spooned what looked like oatmeal into her mouth. Judith must have done something funny, because Eric broke out in a quiet laughter at her while filling another spoonful.

"Hey," Aaron said, announcing himself. 

Eric's head whipped up. "Hi." At Aaron inquisitive glance at Judith as he walked to stand beside the thinner man, Eric thought he better explain himself.

"After Olivia..." His voice cracked, and he swallowed noticeably at the rising lump in his throat. The two of them had been good friends, and her death had taken a toll on Eric. "Rick needed someone to look after Judith. Maybe not all the time, but right now he was taking Michonne and Carl out. So... I volunteered. I'm good with kids."

Aaron nodded, slinging an arm around his partner's slim waist. Judith saw his face and giggled, her chubby little face lighting up. The brunet gave out a small huff of a fascinated laugh. A baby's giggle wasn't one of the things he'd been expecting to ever hear again.

Eric spooned another lump of oatmeal up to Judith's mouth, to which the toddler shrieked lightly and smacked the spoon out of the ginger man's hand.

"Well," he said, rolling his eyes. "Guess that means you're full, then?" Eric turned to Aaron. "Take her over to the living room. I got a play-thing for her in there. I gotta clean this up."

The taller man nodded at him, and picked up Judith gently. He hadn't held many babies in his life, and, being a gay man, he'd always feared that he would never have a baby of his own. Now that fear was all too real, and something that both Aaron and Eric had accepted.

Judith squirmed a little, and Aaron put up his knee so he could have a platform to prop her up while he got a better grip. After his balancing stunt, Aaron finished carrying Judith to her play-thing successfully. She grabbed at the bright colored hunk of plastic, and Aaron sat down on the couch to monitor her.

Judith spun one of the controls and shrieked with joy, a smile lighting her face again. Aaron felt the cuteness tugging at the corners of his mouth, eyes dark with new affection.

"You're cute with babies," said a voice directly behind him. Aaron turned and saw Eric's face a few inches from his. "Most men are."

He walked around the couch and plopped down next to his curly-haired partner, taking his rough hand in his own soft, slender one gently.

"Think we would've been good parents?" Aaron asked, rubbing his thumb along the ridges of Eric's knuckles.

"I don't know," he said, squeezing back. "You're kind of a push-over."

Aaron laughed, only because he knew the ginger was right. "How long has she been with you?"

Eric considered this, quirking his mouth and narrowing his eyes at the child. "A few hours, maybe? Rick will probably be back soon." With that, he stood and picked up Judith from her play-thing. "Let's go for a walk." He said. "Rick also left me with a stroller. Might as well use it."

Judith kicked happily in her stroller as Eric pushed her down the streets of Alexandria, Aaron next to him. The town buzzed with people waking the streets, visiting neighbors or the church or the food pantry. 

Tara smiled at the couple from across the street, waving a little. Aaron waved back. She, according to Eric, was another candidate for Judith's babysitter. 

People walked respectfully around the couple, giving either head nods of acknowledge or little smiles their way.

Since Negan's arrival, the community of Alexandria had generally stopped ostracizing Eric and Aaron. They must've come to the conclusion that their actions were pointless, bigoted, and wouldn't help them or Alexandria survive. They'd also seemed to realize that Aaron risked his life time after time to defend and keep the town safe, which made them let up on the couple displaying affection in generally public areas.

"It's hot, but it's nice out." Eric commented, and Aaron took his hand.

"I don't know," he responded. "I like it colder."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Mister, 'let's take a trip up to the Great Lakes for Christmas! It'll be fun and cozy!'" Eric mocked dramatically.

"Hey!" Aaron exclaimed. "It's not my fault our car broke down! It was negative twenty-five degrees - how was I supposed to predict that?"

"Yeah, yeah." The ginger responded. "I do admit, Minnesota is pretty. Too cold, though."

"Because you're a weak Southerner."

"You are, too! I wasn't the only one freezing my ass off as we trudged through the snow to our cabin!"

Aaron was laughing hard now, holding his side as he shook with it. "I stand by my idea. It was a beautiful and refreshing vacation."

"Mm. By refreshing I think you mean, 'freezing'." He supplied.

Judith kicked again in the stroller, shrieking as she pointed animatedly at her house.

"Yeah," Eric said, using a soft voice meant for children. "That's your house, Judith." He knelt down next to Judith and watched the house with her. 

Aaron noticed the gates opening as Eric pointed with Judith. He tapped he ginger on the back and pointed to where Rick walked in, his group shortly after.

Eric let out a little sign before standing up. Aaron pushed the stroller this time, putting a little haste in his step to get to Rick, and Eric kept his pace. Judith shrieked with delight at the fast ride she was on, and Aaron smiled.

Once they were close enough to Rick, Eric picked Judith up out of her stroller. He ruffled her hair gently as a goodbye, and Aaron waved to her.

"Any trouble?" Rick asked, taking Judith back from Eric's arms.

The ginger shook his head. "No. Except for her throwing some oatmeal on the group." Rick chuckled a little, and smiled gratefully at the couple.

"Thanks," he said, and the pair nodded a 'your welcome'.

Judith babbled something, holding out her hands for them and giggling.

The ebony haired man smiled down at his young daughter. "I think she likes you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, gotta throw in some of my saltiness from living in MN. It was literally -25 degrees here last week --


End file.
